Surprises Are Not Welcome
by xoitsme848ox
Summary: Edward and Bella were good friends before he left for college. Now after a year of not talk he comes home for Christmas Break. Everyone is in for a rude shock. E/B later on and oh yeah Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I wanted to start an Edward and Bella story because they are simply the best couple EVER! Well this is rated M but I would love a beta for the fact I'm not great at writing smut (I'm a sophomore in high school so)… so if you are interested let me know. So I always start story but never finish them, but I promise that I will not abandoned unless I get a major writers block and have to stop the story for a little while. Well here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of it.. Stephanie Meyer's does, but the plot is mine… **

**So is anyone watching The Secret Life? Or Make It Or Break It? Okay well here you go!**

**BPOV:**

"Wake Up! Bella we need to go shopping, come on it's been like 2 days." The pixie beside my bed was bouncing up and down, like some manic jacked up on too much red bull**.**

"Alice will you shut the hell up. Don't you see I'm trying to sleep." I mumbled as I turned over and pulled a blanket over my head. "And turn of the damn lights on your out.

"Nope, Bella come on you are no fun since Edward went to college. And did I tell you he is coming home over Christmas for 4 whole weeks?" Alice said on her way out the door. She knew that was enough to get me out of bed and dressed.

_**Flashback**_

_Edward Cullen. He was the sexiest thing to ever walk this earth. Alice and I had been best friends since 3__rd__ grade when my mom and dad decided to move to Forks, Washington. It was rainy, and green. I meant Edward one tonight while we were having a slumber party at Alice's. I went across the hall to use the bathroom and ran full on into him. Back then I thought that his Superman bed sheets was the best thing ever. Until I started to notice HE was the best thing ever. Through the years of elementary and middle school Edward and I became great friends, he listen and it seemed that he understood me the best. The only time we were separated when Edward started high school. He was a year older than Alice and me. _

_The summer before high school. I had gone to visit my grandma in Portland for 8 weeks and when I came back it was time to start school again. Alice and I had one short back to school shopping trip and then freshman year started. I walked into the doors of Forks High School and was ambushed by Alice and Emmet. _

"_Hey little B!" Emmet said as he crushed me into a bear hug. _

"_Em, honey I think she is going to pass out because there is no way she is getting any air in that grip you have on her." Rose said as she snuck up behind him. Rose and Emmet had been dating since the 8__th__ grade. They are currently juniors and were deeply in love. If I didn't love them so much I would have thrown up at the sight of them. Emmet was Alice and Edwards big brother, who reminded me much more off a bear. I had rarely seen or talked to Edward, he always found away to ditch us all to go hangout with some of his "buddies." _

That was how everything went as Edward grew hotter he also grew more distant from me. At first I thought it was cause he was on the track team and didn't have time for us to hangout. I was in for a rude awaking; it got worse as time went on. Edward hardly even took notice to me. Alice knew I was in love with her brother and I knew that she notice the way Edward gave me the cold shoulder. I was I love with someone that treated me like I was invisible. Sometimes I cried about it but mostly I just sulked around.

Now it was our senior year and Alice and I were off for Christmas break. We had both been accepted into the University of Washington in Seattle. We were excited to be college freshmen in the fall. Now with only a week and a half till Christmas and Alice and I had to much Christmas shopping left to do!

"_Wake up in the mornin feeling like , grab my glass I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city. Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack, cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin back." _

Alice annoying little Tik Tok crap came on signaling that she had a new text message.

"It's from Em he said that him and Rose are going to hit the road soon and wanted to know if we wanted to meet them at the little Greek place in Port Angeles for lunch."

"Yeah sure, um when are we going to leave because I need to talk a shower if we are going shopping later." I yawned.

"Well why are you still standing here? Get your ass into the shower. Chop, chop." She said as she hit my butt and pushed me into the bathroom.

I took a nice relaxing shower, which I guess for Alice was to long because 15 minutes after I turned on the water I heard her shout, "I want to leave today Bella not sometime tomorrow or in the next week."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said as I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. "I'm coming you bitch."

Alice had her hands on her hips and tapped her foot as I walked out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped. "What am I five? And are you seriously tapping your foot at me? Can't you go bug someone else like hmm I don't know your boyfriend?" Yes, you heard right. Rose's younger brother Jasper was the same age as us, and the Alice meant him she swore he was her soulmate.

"I told you he isn't coming home till Wednesday. He is visiting his aunt and uncle in South Carolina. Jasper was a southern gentlemen. He and Rose had grown up in South Carolina's port city of Charleston. Rose was the southern beauty and as gorgeous as could be. 5'8 with blonde hair and a supermodel's body. Jasper was much taller almost 6'2 with a pretty lean body. If I wasn't so in love with Edward and if Alice wasn't my best friend then I would totally make a move on him.

But no, I was stuck with losers like Mike Newton and Jacob Black. While everyone had their perfect boyfriend I was stuck with them. Joy.

"Bella, if you don't get going you're going to so sorry. Barbie Bella for at least 2 months. " Alice said as I walked past her into my room.

"Do you mind? I don't roll that way." I said as I heard Alice following me.

"Bella, did I mention Edward was going to meet us there too?" She said a smile crept up her face.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me? Alice, I really think you should stop trying to playing matchmaker. Edward and I haven't talked in over a year. I mean it's pretty obvious that he has no feelings for me what so ever."

"Bella have I ever told you that you just talk crap? Come on my brother was just going through a phase of mental stupidness. I mean he always asks about you, so stop being a no fun worry wart. We have shopping to do before we go to lunch! Besides we are going to get you a new outfit for lunch, so Edward's jaw is just going to drop to the ground." Clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Okay well, I guess I'll get dressed."

An hour later Alice and I were off to Port Angeles in her new Porsche. For the Cullen's money wasn't really a big deal, Esme , Alice's mom had inherited a good bit of money when her grandfather died and Carlisle was the towns surgeon and head doctor.

We pulled into the shopping mall, which was all outside, so you could walk from store to store and it was all connected. For Alice it was a dream come true for me not so much.

"First we need to head to Ulta, and then BCBG and Nine West. Hmm and maybe we should go to Victoria's Secret."

I groaned, "Alice really? Ulta I don't need make up. I thought it was all about natural beauty."

Alice looked at me, "Bella sweetie all we are going to do is bring it out a little more. Now come on its already 10:30 and we are meeting them at 1 so let's get a move on." She said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me off.

Two hours later I was glad we were finally done. 14 bags of crap Alice had bought for me in those 2 hours. From "Primer Potion" to a pair of heels I was going to throw away as soon as I got home. I walked to a bench to rest my feet for a minute.

"Bella this is not a time to sit, we have to go get you changed. Thank god your hair looks good, because I forgot my mini hair straighter in Jasper's car." We went into the public bathroom and changed. Well I changed, Alice sat there buffing her nails waiting for to finish changing. She looked up, "O my god. Bella you're a total babe, why have you been hiding this figure?' It was true over the last year I had filled out pretty well.

I was looking into the mirror and I thought I looked pretty good. I was wearing a hunter green baby doll made out of silk and some dark washed boot cut jeans. Alice made me wear gold ballet flats, and some chunky gold bangles and earrings.

Thankfully my make up stayed light and neutral, with a bit of Stila lipgloss and mascara. We pulled my hair into a twisted bun at the nape of my neck with a few random strands staying loose.

"Bella you look beautiful."She said as she sprayed me with Burberry Brit Sheer.

"Well it's now or never." Alice and I walked to the car, and drove off. We were late to lunch but only by 15 minutes. Rose and Emmet greeted us as we walked in saying that they had already gotten a table and that Edward was running a little late.

The waitress came to ask what Alice and I wanted. "Umm I'd like a cherry coke please." I said looking up at her.

"What about you sweetie?" She said looking at Alice.

"Can I get water, no ice with 2 lemons?"

"Sure, I'll be back with your drinks in just a moment." Smiling she left to go take orders for another couple.

"So Bella, Alice how have you been? Is senior year everything I promised?" Emmet said taking a gulp of his Mountain Dew.

"Em, high school wasn't that great so I don't know what you're thinking." Rose said laughing.

"Yeah about that…" I tuned Alice out. Because just as Alice started talking, Edward walked in with a grin on his face… and holding hands with some blonde, big boobed whore.

**So what do you think? I hope you like it, so please please please review!!!**

**By the way the burberry perfume is just amazing(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who read my story and favored it or REVIEWED it! Thank you so much I love yall. Oh and I decided the last chapter was too short so you get more action with each chapter. Yay! Well I will update as soon as I can when I can but these next two weeks are going to be hard because I have to study and take exams. Aren't you so jealous of me? –laughs- **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything –cries- **

**I hope everyone had a wonderful week, and had a great new year! So does anyone have any resolutions? Mine, is to shop MORE! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"What the hell is that?" Emmett grumbled. After Alice saw I wasn't paying attention she looked up to see the disaster in heels which her brother was currently holding hands with. Emmett looked at her and pretended to throw up. Rose was about to smack him upside the head until she saw what we were looking at.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, why is Edward holding its hand?" Rose said her pretty face in a frown.

The waitress pointed at our table as Edward and the thing made their way towards our table. I was in too much shock to speak. This bitch walked here on the arm of my dreams, who does she think she is?

Alice was apparently thinking the same thing. "Who does she think she is?" Alice said, Alice was the first to say 'she.'

Edward and 'it' made its way to the table.

"Hello all! Sorry we are late; we umm were running a bit late this morning." Edward said blushing, so was the chick beside him.

"Well Edward don't be rude who is she?" Alice said glaring at her brother; he gave her a 'what the hell' look. I guess he didn't understand way Alice was acting like she had a chip on her shoulder.

"Yes, this is Tanya. My girlfriend." Tanya gave everyone a fake smile; her teeth were yellow and kinda gross looking. For the first time ever, Alice was speechless.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She grinned some stupid ass smile as if she thought we liked her. I could tell Rose and Alice were going about to blow so I quickly stepped in.

"The pleasure is all ours, Tina is it?" Even though I knew that wasn't her name I couldn't help myself. She had the only thing I wanted, and trust me it wasn't the boob job gone bad. Edward finally seemed to notice I was sitting there. He looked at me weirdly and snapped his head back up to look at 'Tina'

"It's actually Tan-"before she could finish Rose interrupted her.

"So where did you get the bad boob job?" Emmett who had been sipping on his root beer, busted out laughing spewing soda all over the table, and roared in laughter.

"Rose!" Edward hissed.

"Well feel free to join us," Rose said in her sarcastic tone, "Unless you have something better to do like tanning or gossiping." Emmett who was still laughing from her first verbal punch at Tanya started all over again. I almost felt bad for Tanya she looked like she was going to break down any minute.

"Well you know what at least my boyfriend has more mature then the 5 year old you seem to be dating." Tanya snapped, but as soon as those words left her mouth it was already too late. Rose was about to blow up.

"Is this bitch for real?" She said looking at Alice and I, we just nodded and watched the scene play out infront of us. Rose grabbed a ponytail holder and put her hair up and took her jacket and jewelry off. She got up from where she was sitting beside Emmet, who was still laughing but only cause everyone knew his maturity level was at least 7 or 8.

Edward pushed out from where he had sat down, and tried to keep Rose and all her fire away from Tanya, who just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Edward its fine, if she wants' to get all ghetto let's go. It just shows how little class she really has. Plus it really must be hard dating a kindergartner.

"Bitch!" But this time it wasn't Rose, it was Alice. "What did you say to her, Edward you are a smart guy but this thing is the stupidest thing you have ever done, and that includes the time you set half the kitchen on fire because you tried to see if the paper would catch fire over the brink oven mom had." Alice launched for her but Edward caught her just in time.

"Guys calms down." I said forcefully.

Tanya looks at me, "Oh finally the little ugly mouse opens her trap. Edward said you were ugly but now I know what he was talking about." She said crossing her arms. Tears sprang to my eyes, so I stood up and did the only thing I could do. I slapped her across her face, half of my hand turned orange from all that caked on makeup and I wiped it on her white, too tight for her, tank top. And then I walked out of the diner. Edward called after me, but I just tuned him out. Thankfully Alice had asked me to keep her keys in my purse, so I grabbed them got in the car and drove as far away as I could.

After an 1 or so drive I was down near La Push beach were Edward and I had once found a beautiful meadow, I had shown it to Alice and Rose. When we were upset about something, this is where we came, I cried for a little while, but mostly I just laid there looking at the clouds, my phone went off several times but I just ignored it. 'If they want to find me, they are just going to have to search a little.' I thought. I must have dozed after for a little while because I woke up to someone poking me in the shoulder.

"Bella?" the voice asked questionably.

I opened my eyes to see Jacob Black crouching down near me. I blinked a few times, my eyes adjusting to the light.

"What are you doing here Bells?" I hated when people called me that, but for once I didn't say anything.

"Clearing my head, what are you doing here?" I asked sitting and stretching.

"Um I was taking a jog through the forest and I saw you laying here, I thought I should check up on you quickly." He said, he looked down at his hands as if he was nervous. "Hey I was just I about to take a walk on the beach, would you like to come?"

For the fact I didn't really like Jacob I thought why not, I mean he can't really be that bad. But first I wanted to tease him little. "Sure, but why do you take walks on the beach, I thought that was a total chick thing?" I said smiling.

He blushed red. "It helps me calm down, and I have always loved to the beach so I'm out there whenever I get a chance.

"Well aren't you going to help a lady up?" I said holding my arms up. He chuckled and pulled me up. We made our way towards the beach. It was actually pretty nice talking to Jacob; he wasn't the same alone like he was at school. Also he was kinda cute, that was a total plus. We walked up and down the shore for what seemed hours. I was surprised about how easily I could talk with him, we started telling me about this girl, Leah, who he was interested in but didn't want to come off like a creeper or something. We talked a little more, until noticed it was almost 7. "I should really get going, but I'm glad we got to hangout. We should do it again sometime." I said smiling up at him.

"Defiantly, and thanks for giving me advice on Leah." As he finished talking I reached up to give him a hug, and then made my way back to Alice's car. For the first time in hours I looked down at my phone. 7 new texts, 5 missed calls, and 2 new voice mails. I groaned I did not want to deal with everyone's crap right now, so I just threw the phone in my bag, and drove home.

When I arrived home, the cruiser was parked outside like always, but so were Emmett's Jeep and Edward's Volvo. When I looked at Edward's car all I thought was 'total chick mobile' but I guessed he looked it because he hasn't ditched it yet. I pull in and step out of the car. Alice comes running out the door.

"Are you fucking insane? You can't just take off like that, you had us all worried, well except for maybe Tanya but she doesn't count." She went on and on, I finally told her to shut up, so she just hugged me. Rose and Emmett came out a second later and hugged me as well. We made our way inside because it was starting to get cold. I walked into the living room to the bitch and Edward on the couch making out. Emmett coughed, and they both looked up, just as Charlie walked in to hug me hello.

"So did you and Jake have a good time?" Charlie said curiously.

"Dad, have you ever heard 'Curiosity killed the cat'." I said as I made my way up the stairs pushing everyone out of the way. All I wanted to do was take a hot bath and go to sleep. Behind me I heard someone following me up the stairs.

"Bella!" Edward called, "All this time you've had me worried and you were with Black?" he asked sounding pretty angry.

"Oh don't play that card with me. If you were so worried then why were you making out with your girlfriend in my living room, when you heard Alice pretty much scream, 'BELLA IS HERE!'" I narrowed my eyes at him, "And another thing, Jacob has been a better friend to me in the past couple hours then you have been to me in the past 2 to 3 years. So don't you dare say 'and you were with Black?'" I screamed, and I left him standing as I walked into my room and slammed the door into his face. I guess he got the picture because I heard as he made his way stairs and call to Tanya telling her that they were no longer welcome here and should leave. 'Damn straight' I mumbled as I pulled off my clothes and walked into my attached bathroom. I took a long relaxing shower and then dried off and got into a large Forks High sweatshirt and a pair of yoga pants. I brushed my hair and it up in a bun. As I walked back out of my room I heard Emmett booming laughter so I thought they must still be here.

Alice and Rose were talking to each other while Em and my Dad watched a Mets game. They looked up as I walked in.

"Bella we saved you some pizza!" Rose said walking into the kitchen and handing me a plate. "It was hell trying to keep these two slices way from Emmett. I wasn't hungry so I told her to go ahead and give them to Emmett. "Bella, sweetie you have to eat something, else you are going to lose weight. And everyone knows that the first thing that goes are your girls," she said pointing to my boobs.

"Fine, but I really can only eat one slice. So you can give the other to Emmett." I said as Alice joined us on the kitchen.

"Belly are you alright?" She asked talking to me as if we were in 3 grade all over again.

"Ali, really chill out, I'm fine. So tell what happened after I left." I said as I walked to the fridge to grab me a water bottle. Alice giggled like a little school girl.

"Okay, so after Edward came back he told Tanya what she said was nasty and not true, he had told her about some chick named Lauren who always hit on him. And then he told her to go wash her face." I busted out laughing, so did Alice and Rose.

"But then way was he all over her when I walked in?"

"Bella, it was more like she was all over him." Alice reassured me.

After that Alice, Rose and I talked for a little while longer until Emmett said it was probably to get going, I gave them all a hug and told them I would see them Friday. Friday night was the annual Christmas ball at the hospital and each year the girls and I got together and went. It was like our little tradition. We had already ordered our dresses and shoes and everything so we were good to go.

Alice called Wednesday saying that her parents wanted me to come over Christmas Eve to do gift exchange with everyone. But the Cullen's lived a good 30 minutes away and since ice and snow were predicted for that coming Tuesday of Christmas Eve I wasn't too sure plus I didn't want to leave my dad alone over Christmas Eve. So Alice said she'd see what she could do, and when she called me back a little while later she said Esme had said my dad and I were welcome to spend Christmas with them. Alice and I squealed together. We were all going to spend Christmas together, because Jasper and Rose's had a business trip to go on they too were spending Christmas with the Cullen's!

"Oh my god! This is going to be the best Christmas EVER!"

"Alice chill you are killing my ear drum. And I haven't even asked Charlie yet, so nothing is for sure yet."

"Bella you are no fun. Everybody knows to he is going to say yes, so let's enjoy this. Oh my god and then you can over earlier and we can bake cookies for Santa and we can reindeer food! And have a Christmas Eve sleepover yay! This going to be so much fun!"

"Alice, Santa really?"

"Yes really, it's a tradition. And we can all sleep in the game room. Bella go ask your dad, because if he says no I'll go have to go talk to him." Everyone knows that my dad loves Alice more than me sometimes, so if he said no to me then he would totally say yes to Alice.

"Okay I'll go call him, he's still at work. I'll text you when I know okay?"

"Yup, works for me." And then the line goes dead. The pixie just hangs up on me!

I dialed in my dad's work number, "Hello this is Chief Swan speaking."

"Dad doesn't your phone have caller i.d?" I hear him chuckle over the lain.

"No, honey it doesn't. Now what can I do for you? Is something wrong?"

"No dad just Alice wanted to know if we could spend Christmas with them. Like head over there in the afternoon on Christmas Eve and spend the night."

"Are Esme and Carlisle alright with this?"

"Yeah, I talked to Alice and her mom hollered from the background to remind us that if we don't come there is going to way to much of your favorite pecan pie left over."

"Well if she already making the pie, we should go. I mean don't want to be rude do we honey?"

I laughed, "Of course not dad, so I can give Alice and okay?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty, well I'll talk to you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too, Bella."

I quickly texted Alice letting her know that she was right and we were indeed spending the holidays together.

**Alice, my dad said that would be wonderful. So we are spending Christmas together!! –Bella **

**Yay! I knew it, plus your dad can't resist my mom's famous pecan pie. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach! –Alice**

I laughed at her response because she was so right. My dad loved a home cooked meal, and Esme was a wonderful chef, so even I couldn't wait to celebrate Christmas.

**Should we bring anything? Or do you want me to come over early and help out?? –Bella**

**Duh you have to come over early, we have to wrap gifts and make cookies and so much other stuff. –Alice **

Alice had this stupid thing where she wrapped her gifts Christmas Eve because she wanted to be like an elf. To be truth full she was pretty close to the size of one. Thursday went by pretty uneventful, I just clean a little and took a relaxing bath, because god only knows tomorrow was going to be hell. Alice had prepaid for us to go and get massages and waxing…. Um ouch! Then she also said something about manicures and pedicures at the spa, before moving to the salon where we were to get our hair and makeup done. I would be stuck in Barbie land all day. Wonderful.

Friday morning came and Alice was at my house at 8 in the morning just like she promised. Of course I whined and Alice just told me to suck it up and to be a big girl. Rose laughed and just turned up the music, I was silently thanking her because Alice would have a bitch fit and all this other crap and I didn't want to start that.

We drove all the way to Port Angeles in Rose's car because I didn't have very trust worthy car and Alice's was only a 2 seater. So we drove way over the speed limit until we reached the outer city limits. Alice has booked us all the same room, so we could go ahead and discus 'Christmas' which was currently ALL she talked about. I enjoyed my massage and everything while I mainly just listen to Rose and Alice gossip. Alit while later we were in the salon, I got the Lauren Conrad. The braid across going into a bun with loose strands here and there. My makeup consisted of a bluish silver eye shadow and black eyeliner with a hint of mascara, a bit of blush and a nude gloss. I had on a purple chiffon dress that hit a good 5 inches before the knee. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and had pockets hear the hips. I had on strappy 4 inches Alice forced me to wear. I told if I died I excepted her to pay for my funeral, and all did was call me drama queen. Yeah right!

The ball was already in full swing when we walked in. Alice beside me was wearing an yellow dress that went down to the ground and it was with straps and a v-neck. Her hair was pinned up, she looked beautiful. Rose of course looked stunning as always, in a little black dress it was a one shoulder dress. She wore these red and black heels that if I would wore them, I would have cracked my skull open they were a good 6 inches. She and Emmett would almost be the same size now. I had to admit we looked hot. The doors the grand ballroom where opened, and everywhere you looked you saw beautiful people looking amazing as they danced or sat at table chatting among themselves.

From across the room I stopped Jasper and Emmett by the bar, though neither of them were old of enough to drink.

"Well don't you ladies look fabulous tonight?" Jasper said in his southern voice as we walked over towards them.

"Yes they sure do!" Em said pulling Rose in for a kiss. Jasper asked Alice to dance so they went off, and once again I was the odd one out. I felt odd one out, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"My I have a dance, my lady?" Infront of me stood Jake looking handsome in a tuxedo and his short hair was neatly combed.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Well Leah asked me to go, but she got sick so I decided to come by myself in hope of my catching a dance with you." He told me sweetly as he took my hand and led me over to the dance floor. I looked over my shoulder at Rose and she gave me a wink and a thumbs up. Typical Rose.

I warned Jake that I wasn't a good dancer but he wasn't having of that. He just continued dancing and I tried to keep up. Later on when we were finally done laughing or the stupidest things I looked up to see Edward starring at me. Tanya and him were dancing, she looked like white trash. She had one a white tub top dress her boobs practically hanging out, and she had hooker makeup all dark eye shadow and bright red lipstick. He noticed I was looking at him and blushed. He whispered something into Tanya's ear and they walked out off the room together. I tried not to let it bother me because before I was really having a wonderful time with Jake, but it did. I didn't understand how someone so amazing could go for someone like her.

After we finished dancing, we grabbed some drinks and made our way over to where the rest of the group was sitting, we chatted for a little awhile more before we left. I hugged Jake goodnight, and went over to tell everyone else goodbye.

"Alice what time should I come over Sunday to start helping out?" I asked as I gave her a final squeeze.

"Umm I'd say around 11 or so."

"Alrighty!"

I be honest I was really looking forward to this Christmas!

**So what do you think? I hate Tanya so I don't think I will keep her around much longer. Does anyone have any questions? Well press that little green button below and I'll update again as soon as I can! **

**-PLEASE REVIEW- hehe **


End file.
